<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then everything was still by sadgaymermaids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845943">And then everything was still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgaymermaids/pseuds/sadgaymermaids'>sadgaymermaids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically eveyone's trans, Cause fuck jk rowling, Gen, Homelessness, James is the token cis friend, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Trans Lily Evans, Trans Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgaymermaids/pseuds/sadgaymermaids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius leaves home with barely the clothes on their back. Leaving everything they ever knew to face a life on the streets. That changes when they meet James and his friends, including the alluring Remus Lupin. The teens face the harsh realities of living on the streets of London. They also learn to find love in even the darkest of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And then everything was still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all, a few things before we get started:<br/>1. This is my first time writing fanfiction (we'll see how it goes)<br/>2. I have never been homeless, but I know people who have and have done a lot of research into the topic, if there is anyone who has been homeless and wants to give advice or criticisms feel free to leave it in the comments<br/>3. I am not from London or even the UK, as far as I know, the homelessness issues are pretty much the same, that being said don't expect this to be super detailed about the city<br/>4. I myself am nonbinary and am friends with a lot of trans men, if you feel like this story is not reflective of your life as a trans person that is totally okay and valid I am simply writing a story<br/>That's all for now, I hope you enjoy my story.<br/>Trans rights are human rights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was done with it all. They were tired of pretending to be something they were not. They were tired of constantly being misgendered and told they will never be good enough. They were just plain tired.</p><p>They rushed around their room packing a bag. This time they were leaving and they weren’t coming back. They packed some clothes, their phone charger, a toothbrush and their well-loved sketchbook into an old bag. </p><p>They wrote a note to their parents, told them that their worst fears had come true they had a queer child. Sirius told them not to worry though, they were leaving, they would never have to see them again. They left the note on the desk for their parents to find in the morning.</p><p>They open their window and carefully climb out and down the side of the house. They look up at the big house, they had always thought it looked menacing but in the soft moonlight, it looked more idyllic, like they suppose a childhood home should. It makes them want to draw the way the moonlight casts shadows on the ivy growing up the side of the house. Instead, they took a deep breath then turned around and started walking towards downtown London.</p><p>They walk for hours until their feet are tired and the sun is peaking over the horizon. They find a coffee shop and buy a tea, they sit outside and watch the sunrise. They take advantage of the free wifi to look up a couple of things. They figure if they’re out here for the long haul they should learn a few things. </p><p>They find out that pretty much all the shelters are above capacity so that’s not an option. There are a few groups across the city that offer help to homeless youth help. They learn where the different food banks are across the city, most of them are centred around the downtown area so they decide to head there. Hopefully, there will be people there that can help them find services and things. </p><p>Sirius spends most of the day wandering the city. For the first time in their life, they’re free. No mother whispering in their ear about how they’re not good enough. No father glaring for disappointing and embarrassing the family in public. They can go anywhere they want, do whatever they want.</p><p>There’s also a curling sense of dread in their stomach. They have no money, nowhere to go. They’re 16 and completely on their own.</p><p>They wonder what their parents thought of the letter, they must have read it by now. Neither of their parents have their number if they wanted to contact them. Both believed strongly that sending letters was the only proper form of communication. Their brother does but Sirius hasn’t heard from them. </p><p>Sirius feels vaguely sick when they think of Regulus now all alone in that terrible house. Though he was always better at following the rules then Sirius ever was. Still, Sirius was scared for their baby brother.</p><p>Glancing at the time they realized that a food bank a few blocks away would be handing out diner soon. They walk the few blocks and see a line by the door. They get into line behind a boy around their age with messy black hair and glasses. He looks to be south asian, the type of boy Sirius’ parents would not want them to interact with. The boy turns to Sirius and smiles.<br/>
“Hi, I’m James!”<br/>
“Uh, hi. Sirius.”<br/>
“I haven’t seen you around here before Sirius.”<br/>
“Yeah, I kinda ran away from home last night,” Sirius responds, staring at their shoes.<br/>
“Shit dude, do you have anywhere to go?”<br/>
Sirius just shakes their head, all of their relatives are as bad as their parents.<br/>
“Well then, Sirius, how would you like to become a marauder?”<br/>
“Is that some kind of gang?”<br/>
James laughs, “No it’s what me and my friends call ourselves. We live at Hyde.”<br/>
Sirius thinks about it, they have nowhere to go and they admit that having other people who know what they’re doing would be nice. They have nothing to lose really.<br/>
“You know what, yeah sure!”<br/>
“Wonderfull, now let’s get you something to eat.”<br/>
James takes their hand and leads them into the building.<br/>
There are tables set up and a counter like in the American high school movies. There’s a line of people getting their food then going to sit down at the tables.<br/>
“Upstairs there’s a grocery store type place, they’re open Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 12-3. They serve diner every day from 6-7:30. There are a few other places around the city that serve other meals.” James explains as they make their way through the line.<br/>
They get to the counter and Sirius is given a tray with a plate and cup. They make their way along the line, Sirius gets some rice and curry, a cookie and some water.<br/>
James and Sirius find a table in the back and sit to eat their food.<br/>
“So Sirius, tell me about yourself.”<br/>
“Oh okay, uh… I like art.”<br/>
“Cool, do you draw?”<br/>
“A bit, I like painting, but don’t do it all that much.”<br/>
“That’s really cool dude!”<br/>
“Thanks, what about you?”<br/>
“Oh, I can’t any of that creative stuff. I like cooking though, I’d like to be a professional chef.”<br/>
“That’s sick dude!”<br/>
Their conversation continued like that as they ate. Sirius liked James, his energy was infectious, you couldn’t help but smile around him. James talked about his girlfriend and her best friend that he lived with. Sirius told him about hos day and how lost they felt.<br/>
“You’ll be okay, we’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Sirius just smiled at their plate. No one had ever told them that before. Maybe this wouldn’t be the end of the world if they could stick with people like James they might not end up dead by the end of the week.</p><p>Once they were done their meals James turned to Sirius with a grin. <br/>“I figure you don’t have anywhere to go tonight, right?”<br/>Sirius nodded.<br/>“Well you could stay with me and my friends, if you absolutely hate us you can leave in the morning no judgement.”<br/>“That would be nice thanks.”<br/>“Great I was going to meet them now.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>They gathered their things and set out. James made sure to thank all the staff on their way out. <br/>James led the way the few blocks it took to get to Hyde Park. He led them towards a bench by the entrance. There was a couple there, huddled together against the cold nighttime air. There was a tall girl with red hair falling in waves down her back, she had on a big fur jacket and was laughing at something the person next to her said. The other person was a boy, also tall (he probably had at least a foot on Sirius’ admittedly short frame), he had curly blond hair and wore ripped jeans and hoody. The girl passed the boy a half-smoked cigarette. <br/>“I have arrived and I brought a friend!” James called from beside Sirius.<br/>The two figures looked up and grinned at their arrival.<br/>“Moony, Lily-flower, this is Sirius!” James said with a flourish towards them.<br/>“Sirius, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Lily and the illustrious Remus!”<br/>“Hi.” Sirius waved at them a bit awkwardly.<br/>“Pronouns?” the girl --Lily, asked.<br/>“Oh, uh they them,” Sirius responded, sheepishly.<br/>“She her,” she said pointing to herself, “he him,” she pointed to her companion. <br/>Sirius just nodded. They turned to look at Remus, and Sirius’ breath caught in their throat, the boy was the most beautiful thing Sirius had ever seen. Under the street lamp, he looked golden, hit hair a halo of gold curls around his face, his lips curled around the cigarette. He looked up at Sirius and grinned. <br/>“Welcome to our merry band of idiots Sirius.”<br/>“Well if we’re all here let’s go, I’m tired and it’s cold out.” Lily cut in.<br/>She linked her arm in James’ and started walking off with purpose. Remus crushed his now finished cigarette and looked towards Sirius. <br/>“Well come on then.” He had a hint of a welsh accent that made Sirius’ stomach flip. <br/>Sirius hurried after the couple a few paces in front of them. They made the walk in relative silence, James and Lily were whispering together ahead. Sirius kept stealing glances at the boy walking beside him. He was entrancing, they wanted to learn everything about him.</p><p>The group made their way to a clearing off the main path where they weren’t visible to people walking by. There was a firepit with a pile of wood next to it, and a tent. <br/>“Welcome to our humble abode!” James said, untangling himself from Lily and opening his arms. Sirius laughed slightly at his antics, he reminded them a lot of themselves.</p><p>“Well I’m exhausted, I’ll see both of you tomorrow morning. Goodnight.” Lily said nodding to Sirius and Remus then climbing into the tent. James trailed after her with an apologetic smile that Remus waved off.</p><p>Remus went to sit on an old tree stump and waved Sirius over. They went and sat on the ground next to him. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Sirius. <br/>“Nah, thanks mate.” He just shrugged.<br/>“So, Sirius, why are you out here?”<br/>“My parents are abusive dicks and I couldn’t take it anymore. So I packed my bag and left. What about you?” They asked looking up at the boy.<br/>“I came out, they kicked me out.” He said with a shrug.<br/>“Shit dude.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“To shitty families.”<br/>He smiled a little at that, “To shitty families.”</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Remus sat down next to Sirius, stubbing out the cigarette into the dirt next to him. <br/>“Hey, this is a bit of a longshot but are you, by chance, single?” Remus said, staring down at his hands. Sirius reached out and took his hands in theirs.<br/>“I am.” Remus’ face brightened.<br/>“Well if you’re free tomorrow would you like to maybe change that?”<br/>“I would love to.”<br/>Remus grinned and Sirius could feel a mirrored one on their face. <br/>“We should probably go to bed now,” Remus said getting up.<br/>“Okay.” Sirius took the offered hand and pulls themselves to their feet.</p><p>The pair walk over to the tent and crawl in, Remus closing everything behind them. Half of the space is taken up by Lily and James cuddling in their sleep. The pair lie down next to them. It’s only then that Sirius realizes they’re still holding hands but instead of pulling away, they leave their hand intertwined between them. The ground is hard but Sirus is surrounded by warm bodies. They let themselves fall asleep with a smile on their face. Exhausted but safe. Their last thought before sinking into unconsciousness is that maybe running away was the right idea, with the warmth of Remus’ palm warming their own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of have absolutely no idea where to go with this, so if y'all have any ideas leave them in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>